


Mångata

by RedpathArcade



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moonlight, Some angst most just fluff tho, There's also a guitar that only serves purpose for the next fic, This is about the moon don't be fooled by the summary.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedpathArcade/pseuds/RedpathArcade
Summary: Mångata (n).The reflection of the moon on the water."Habibi, how many times must I tell you," Joe tilted his head back to place a kiss below Nicky's left ear, "You can't reach around me to properly play the guitar and I don't know any cords."Nicky hummed, returning a kiss of his own into Joe's dark curls "Your fingers are magical.""Yet it is yours that plays the sweetest music."(You thought this was about a moon? Well technically you're not wrong. Nicky is Joe's moon)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Mångata

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I should just make this a series.

Mångata (n).

The reflection of the moon on the water.

* * *

Ever since he was a child Joe remembers the feeling of a sense of calmness as he stood facing the open waters, moonlight reflecting on the water's surface creating a beautiful, yet hypnotizing scene. 

It's always been one thing that's stayed the same throughout centuries. Buildings break down, trees burn, the ground shifts and people die. Everything changes, but this, this breathtaking sight never does. No matter how many years past, how many miles Joe travels, there's always a source of water. From a pond to a glass cup. The moon always finds the water and Joe always finds a way to watch the moon's reflection against it. 

As everything goes, there's always a moment in time where the things you've always used as a tool to calm and ground yourself won't work the way you want it, it's a moment that's unavoidable.

After Quynh, Joe found himself avoiding the waters, turning away from the moon at nighttime. The sense of calmness he once felt turned to a sense of loss. 

Overtime, the sense of loss was once again replaced by calmness. Now keep in mind that it didn't happen overnight, it took a long time for the feeling to once come back and Joe knows in his heart that it would've taken longer if he didn't have Nicky by his side to guide him out of the darkness of his own mind.

Nicky; his husband, his lifeline, _his moon_.

Nicky shined brighter than any reflection could. Gave Joe a sense of calmness that the moon could never come close to doing. 

True, the moon has been by his side longer than his husband has and true Nicky has changed over the centuries, whereas the moon hasn't. 

Yet Nicky will always be Joe's moon. Joe knows that without either, he wouldn't survive.

Letting out a sigh, Joe gently lowered himself down onto the top of the cottage's back steps and stretched his legs out so that they draped across the remaining lower steps.

The breeze tousled his curls around and Joe found himself grinning. This moment isn't exactly rare in the sense that he always finds the moon's reflection at nightfall, but it's rare for him to do so without having to worry about any threats. He's safe and most importantly Nicky's safe within the walls of the cottage with the rest of his family- Quyhn included for the first time in five hundred years. 

Footsteps fall from behind him, familiar and quiet. Before Joe could turn around and greet his husband there's a solid weight pressed against his back. Joe instantly melted into the warmth of his husband's body and barely suppressed a chuckle at the weight of Nicky's wooden instrument carefully placed in his lap.

"Habibi, how many times must I tell you," Joe tilted his head back to place a kiss below Nicky's left ear, "You can't reach around me to properly play the guitar and I don't know any cords."

Nicky hummed, returning a kiss of his own into Joe's dark curls "Your fingers are magical."

"Yet it is yours that plays the sweetest music." Joe smiled and Nicky took his husband's hands into his own slender ones, moving them to fall onto the strings in an order that would play the finest music if Nicky was the one pressing against them.

"I do not expect a grand performance," Nicky rolled his eyes at Joe's fake offended gasp, pressing another kiss to Joe's head he continued, "Just that we have this peaceful moment to ourselves." 

A joke about how they could go inside and make their own sweet music behind closed doors never leaves Joe's lips. They have time for that later, right now Nicky's right, the moment is peaceful, the moonlight is reflecting calmly against the water and everything inside Joe feels right.

So instead Joe pressed down against the strings at the same time he pressed firmly against Nicky's chest, "What song do you have in mind, ya amar?"

**Author's Note:**

> As always all mistakes are mine and there is definitely mistakes.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated, from a heart to an essay of why this sucks. 
> 
> Stay safe out there my loves.


End file.
